


Time will Tell

by Yori



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yori/pseuds/Yori
Summary: Suwa realizes his love was returned. (Alternate timeline)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fluff ohmygosh. Orange left a hollow feeling in my heart after watching it and I desperately need something sweet to sink my teeth into.

 

You were nervous. It was showing. She looked really cute today and you couldn't help but stare at her in awe.

Was this really happening? Were you actually dating her? Is it alright to feel happy? Are you two actually dating? Didn't you ask that question already?

There were several questions plaguing your mind, and it took a squeeze of your hand before you snapped back into reality. She was pouting. Cutely. Your face flushed a deep red color and you saw her expression relaxing, until a soft giggle came out of her lips.

"Hiroto-kun, you're so cute."

No. She is the cute one. She had always been the cute one. Even the entirety of AKB48 couldn't rival her cuteness in your eyes. You've never felt so happy your entire life, so incredibly and utterly happy that you feel like it should be illegal.

"Cuter. You're Nahoer." You responded ever so intelligently, and the tension present between the two of you heightened. Your coolness cranked up a notch in your opinion. You were totally utterly cool!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...Who were you kidding? Your palms were sweating like crazy and your worst fears of her breaking up with you because of your disgusting hands haunted you for the rest of the afternoon. Worse, everything was just a dream and you are currently stuck in a limbo for eternity.

You loved Naho for such a long time, the idea of her loving you back never really sunk in.

"I'm sorry... This must be really boring right?" You laughed, nervousness not very obvious on your expression besides your offensive hands of course (stop putting yourself down so much, Suwa.). She shook her head quickly at your statement and added.

"Y-you're not boring at all, Hiroto-kun! Actually, I think I'm the boring one...I'm sorry I can't talk a lot." You heard her mutter, 'My hands are sweating a lot. I'm sorry...' which you replied with,

"It's okay! My hands are sweating like crazy too!"...Rather loudly at that. A few people glanced your way and looked at the two of you amusedly. You even heard one of them saying, "Young people are so cute!"

Which made you, of course only the more embarrassed. But poor Naho only suffered worse. Something about her crimson shaded face however made you bubble up in laughter. It seemed as if it was contagious enough for her to relax as well, and the two of you enjoyed a rather peaceful silence together until you arrived at your destination.

"What flavor of popcorn do you want, Hiroto-kun?" She looked up at you expectantly, and you couldn't help but smile.

"Anything Naho wants." Was your simple reply, and she gave you one of her signature giggles.

God was she so cute.

"Hiroto-kun, umm...Maybe we should get both of them?" She was being considerate as always. That was just like her. She was often teased about being like a mother to you and your friends, but her naturally caring nature was very true. You often worried about her taking everything on her own, and you are glad she opened up to you enough to rely on you. It's still an ongoing process,but you're willing to chip away at her shell as gently as possible so she can feel more comfortable expressing herself.

She had never really been the same after Kakeru's death.

"Good idea." You said considerately, a small smirk forming your face as you added, "Should we get some red bean soup too?"

"Hiroto-kun!" She pouted, and you laughed again, ruffling her hair and telling her "you're just joking". You promised her you would get her orange juice instead.

You didn't usually enjoy romance movies this much until you watched it with Naho. Or were you watching Naho instead of the movie? Both? Multitasking is actually a great talent? You needed to work on your attention span though. You wanted to mark her expressions for the rest of your life, keep it burned in the back of your mind and be reminded of such a small piece of heaven: an especially needed motivation to get you through rough patches in your life.

Naho made your life brighter. She was your sunlight. But now that she's yours, she's your world.

"The movie was really good! Did you like it too?" She asked you, genuinely satisfied with your date so far. But you were so lost in your thoughts that you couldn't help but reply to her the first thought that popped into your mind.

"Yeah. I like you a lot." The silence was pregnant. When she didn't reply to you, you started to get worried. You snapped out of your reverie and realized just what you have said. Yes. Suwa Hiroto is the coolest. Definitely. Haruma Miura better watch out.

"Haha. Ha. Ha." That was lame. Your attempt to salvage the conversation even lamer. Think! You're not as smart as Hagita but you're not an idiot, me!

"As my girlfrien-- G IRL .Who's a friend. But more than a friend. A close friend. But a close friend that is not a friend but is special. A special friend?" Lamest. Might as well have worn a kimono the wrong way and pretend you're buried six feet under.

The way she blinked at you confusedly before bursting into laughter didn't really register at your consciousness for a while. Why was she laughi--

Oh.

"Hiroto-kun, you're so cute!" This was the second time she told you this. Again, you thought. Her perception of beauty is rather warped, but deep down, you felt flattered.

You hoped you wouldn't ruin your impression in front of her though. It was already ruined enough. How she started liking you, you didn't know. How did she confess again?

You remember now. It's was Kakeru's third death anniversary when it happened...

* * *

 

_It broke your heart to see her so...Not herself. She was obviously trying to be cheerful, but you and your friends knew better. College was especially difficult to imagine, even pursuing your dreams. You didn't become the soccer superstar you wanted, and pretty much most of your friends took a detour at their lives as well._

_Naho however, felt like she was in a standstill. After your clumsy confession, you never mentioned your feelings again and supported her however you could. At times, she pushed you away, but you never gave up. Her smile slowly returned and the twinkle in her eyes, long dulled shined once more. While they're certainly never the same, her gaze held a world-weary aura, yet remained kind. Those were the eyes that have fought endless battles and came out from every single one the victor,_

_...STRONGER._

_If you have loved her before, you're head over heels with her now._

_While you have certainly noticed the gradual vagueness of your friendship over time, and considered the idea she might feel the same, you didn't want her to like you when there is still someone else in her heart. No matter what anyone says, you're no martyr._

_Which was why her confession one Valentine's day came to you like a turbulent storm. It visibly shook your world and shattered the remnants of your guarded heart._

_"What about Kakeru?"_

_You couldn't even stomach saying it. It was below the belt. You couldn't compare yourself to him. You couldn't insult her feelings like that._

_Instead, (surprisingly aka Takako almost maimed you to death kind of surprising) you replied to her vaguely._

_"Can you give me more time?"_

_Which she did. The day after, you all visited Kakeru's grandmother._

_"May Suwa and I be left alone with Kakeru for a while?"_

_Your friends looked at you both questioningly. Something was up and the elephant in the room shouldn't be addressed until the two of you straightened things out. Agreeing, they did as Naho said and left you three in your privacy._

_"Let's pay our respects?"_

_"Yes..."_

_The sound of bells reverberated in the room. Along with the scent of incense, you were reminded of how much time passed since then. You recalled the few shrine offerings you have given, wishing for Kakeru's soul to rest in peace. For Naho to have peace too, along with all your friends. But grieving is so much harder when you have regrets, and it will take more than shrine offerings and good luck charms to fully move on from all of it._

_But you are an idealist, and you knew your deceased friend wouldn't have wished for this to happen himself._

_"Hello, Kakeru. I hope you're doing well? I made you some Valentine's chocolate! Bonbons this time. I-it's cute, isn't it?"_

_You heard her say, placing a cutely wrapped box in the shrine. Kakeru's smiling portrait was an accurate depiction of numerous reactions you have imagined he would have given after receiving Naho's chocolates. Who wouldn't be happy receiving them? Naho was practically a culinary goddess._

_Now that you thought about it, you haven't received any chocolates yet. Better not keep your hopes up. Instead, you paid attention to her features, noting how unseemingly dignified she was right now. It was as if she had done a lot of thinking and prepared herself to confront Kakeru. You couldn't help but notice these little details, especially after you have loved her for a while now._

_Noticing Naho came as easy as breathing._

_"I put in your favorite toppings this year too. I hope you enjoyed the chocolates I gave you last year too? Anyway..."_

_There was a momentary pause in her sentence, before she continued again. "The years without you have been painful. Not only for me, but for everyone else. We still regret the days we overlooked your suffering, but we know you're in a better place now. You deserve to be."_

_Your expression grew solemn as she continued her monologue, pondering about the past 3 years. The pain dulled now compared to before, but the wounds were still there. You vaguely wondered how much more painful it should have felt for Naho._

_"You don't have to worry about us. We're all doing fine! In fact, I came here to say something to you.._   
_._   
_.._   
_._   
_._   
_Kakeru, I /loved/ you. You were my first love. My regrets are too plenty to count. I never told you things I should have said in the beginning but...I loved you. It was a great love, the one I had for you, but I know if I hold onto my feelings for you, I will never move on."_

_Her smile was certain, content--for three years, she had been trying to heal herself and stand back up again and..._

_"...I never would have done it without everyone's help....Ah, who am I kidding? You already know who I'm talking about." Tears started flowing from her face. Strange those tears are. Who on their sane mind would smile while crying?_

_"In these 3 years of picking myself up, there was always that person who held his hand out to me. He never complained nor exploited our friendship. He was patient with me--kind. It made me even think, if his confession before was just a fragment of my dreams...."_

_You felt your heart skip a beat._

_"...I felt like a fool not realizing his feelings so soon. How can someone love me so much? I thought. As I grew more and more aware of his existence, my thoughts of "treasuring him" because of gratitude became something more._

_Kakeru, you'll always be in my heart but...I love Suwa now. I'll love Suwa for the rest of my life."_

_Your throat had practically gone dry. Speechless. You didn't know the right words to say._

_"...I'm telling you this because I want you to know I'm doing fine now. I'll treasure the man I love the most and never let him feel like you're only his substitute. You're Kakeru. You'll always be Kakeru. And Suwa... Will always be---"_

_She never finished her sentence as you enveloped her into your arms. You haven't noticed it, but..._

_"Suwa, you're crying."_

* * *

  
"Hiroto-kun?"

The day concludes with an evening ride at the Ferris Wheel. The panoramic view of the area looked breathtaking. However, your eyes were lost in somewhere else.

Somewhere far away.

"Naho, did you have fun?"

Remembering last month gave you a sense of peace. You finally thought it was time for you to give her your gift.

"Of course I did! I liked everything!" She said nervously, taken aback by your sudden seriousness. She had always liked that about you. You are more than what you seem. You have this unassuming aura but you are not dense either. You couldn't have been if you've kept your feelings for so long.

You smiled softly at her after hearing that. With another ruffle at her hair, you finally handed her your carefully chosen purchase.

"Happy white day, Naho."

Unwrapping the elegantly wrapped package unraveled an expensive-looking wristwatch with a white leather strap. Naho thought it was the most beautiful present she had ever received.

"See the analog? It's stopped. It was you three years ago when time literally stopped for you after Kakeru's death."

You held it up to her at eye level and did not give her enough time to respond. You know how she will retort any second now, so you continued.

"But look what we have here." In your palm held a small battery. You opened up the watch and set it to the current time.

It's moving again.

"Like the watch, time may have stopped for you and you lost all energy to keep going after losing someone. But time healed your wounds, Naho. You know better now that stopping your own time wouldn't give Kakeru peace, and for that, I'm proud you went at your own pace again."

She was crying now. You felt like a jerk. But she shook her head at you as if telling you she isn't crying because she was hurt.

"Hiroto-kun...I couldn't have done it without you."

"No, Naho. You're wrong." You kissed her hand and looked up at her. "I only gave you a boost. All that magic? It's all you."

"Oh, Su-- Hiroto-kun, I love you!"

Despite your blushing self, you smiled back at her.

"I love you too, Naho. I always have."

And you closed your eyes.

It was a quiet, March evening but you swore you felt fireworks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :( I need more fanfics of Suwa NOT being treated as Kakeru's substitute. My hopes seem very bleak.


End file.
